Fake Smile
by Mikasazu
Summary: "Aku tak tau kalau kamu bisa tersenyum."/"Lihat saja siapa yang bakal menyesal nantinya."/"Dalam pikiranku hanya terlintas untuk membunuhmu!"/"Kau tak tau apa - apa , tak usah mengaturku."/"Mulutmu bisa saja berbohong,tetapi matamu tidak akan bisa."/"Kaa-san,sebentar lagi aku menyusulmu."/CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! . Mind to review :)?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fic (c) Mikasasan **

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _**Dunia penuh kepalsuan ya , **_**Kaa**_** – san .."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Pindah lagi? "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Kau rapuh tapi berusaha tegar "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Apa gunanya mempunyai teman , Aku tak butuh . "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Kapan kau akan tersenyum lagi? "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia buta oleh penderitaannya sendiri . Berusaha tegar menghadapi semuanya , padahal tak bisa . Dia rapuh , tapi dia menyembunyikannya .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Perasaan merepotkan inilah yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling darimu .. "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Gomen , aku ..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Hentikan aktingmu itu , Hyuuga ... "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Aku menyukaimu , karna kita teman . "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Jauhi dia , kumohon .."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Apakah ini yang namanya kebahagiaan ? "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Jangan tinggalkan aku . kumohon ... "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Jelek , membosankan itulah kamu ... "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Mungkin sebentar lagi .. "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Kaa – san aku datang , tunggu aku . "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Terima kasih .. "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

###########################TBC#################### ########

Ancur ya prolognya T_T? saya emang masih newbie , blm terbiasa nulis .. TT_TT gomen ne ..

Aa .. adakah yang mau fic ini dilanjutkan? Mohon kritikan , saran , dan review dari para pembaca dan senpai , flame juga nerima kok ..^^ Thanks for reading ~

**RnR please?**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Helaian rambut indigo yang diterpa angin , pipi yang **_chubby , _**serta mata nya yang berwarna lavender itu menambah kesan cantik dalam dirinya . Sorot matanya yang lembut menatap langit sore . Berkali – kali dia menggumamkan kata 'indah' saat menatap matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk Timur disertai hiasan langit berwarna jingga . Tiba – tiba sorot matanya meredup **_–hampa _** , seakan – akan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dia melihat langit sore itu . **' **Kami**_-sama _**adakah kebahagaian untukku ? Apa aku tak layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu ? ' gumamnya.

********************************** -FS- **************************************

**TITTLE : FAKE SMILE**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FAKE SMILE (C) Mikasazu**

**PAIRING : SasuHina**

**GENRE : Romance , Friendship**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO(S) BERTABURAN DIMANA – MANA , ABAL , GAJE , DLL .**

** Happy reading , minna!**

********************************-FS-**********************************

" Hinata **_– sama , _**Hiashi **_– sama _**memanggil anda , beliau menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya." ucap Kabuto **_–manager Hiashi ._**

_ " _Hn,arigato Kabuto_**– san " **_balas Hinata .

" Ha'i Hinata**_ – sama _**" ucap Kabuto , sembari meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruang tamu .

Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya , dan mendatangi Ayahnya .

**Tok tok tok **

" Tou **_– san , _**apa kau di dalam? " tanya Hinata memastikan.

" Hn , masuklah Hinata ! "

Hinata membuka pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya , dan mendapati Ayahnya sedang menatapinya dengan mimik muka serius .

" Duduklah Hinata ! " perintah Hiashi .

Hinata melirik sofa yang berada di samping meja ayahnya , lalu menghampiri nya dan segera duduk di sofa .

"Ada apa Tou **_– san _**memanggilku ? " tanyanya .

" Kau akan kusekolahkan di Konoha International High School ! "

Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah kalimat itu terucap . Hinata hanya memasang wajah datarnya , tak tampak dari wajahnya jika ia terkejut atas pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya itu .

" Hn , baiklah Tou **_– san_** . Kapan aku mulai bersekolah? "balas Hinata .

" Mulai besok kau sudah bersekolah disana . Seragam sekolahmu ada di kamarmu dan segala keperluan sekolahmu sudah Ayah siapkan . "

" Arigato Tou **_– san . _**Apa ada yang ingin Tou **_– san _**bicarakan lagi ? "

Hiashi berpikir sebentar , lalu menatap Hinata lagi .

" Tidak . Kau boleh keluar sekarang . "

" Baiklah , permisi Tou **_– san _**"

" Hn "

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan segera meninggalkan ruang Ayahnya .

Hiashi memastikan Hinata sudah benar – benar meninggalkan ruangannya , wajah nya yang semula datar kini berubah sedih .

Tanganya bergerak menuju laci dan membukanya . Diraihnya bingkai foto berbentuk persegi panjang di sana , pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu . Mengingat kembali saat mendiang Istrinya _**-Hitomi Hyuuga**_menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit Konoha .

Matanya menatap sendu ke arah foto yang ada di bingkai , di foto itu dirinya dan mendiang istrinya tersenyum sambil merangkul Hinata kecil yang sedang tersenyum .

Tiba – tiba liquid bening turun dari matanya , perlahan sedikit tapi lama kelamaan menjadi banyak .

** ********************************-FS-**********************************

**Esoknya …**

" Ohayo , minna ! " teriak Hanabi dengan suara nyaringnya .

Hiashi , Neji dan HInata yang sedang makan di ruang makan , menoleh ke Hanabi dengan raut muka yang sepertinya terganggu dengan suaranya .

Hanabi yang dilihat seperti itu hanya menatap dengan wajah tanpa dosa .

" Hn , Ohayo " balas ketiga orang itu bebaerengan .

Hanabi mengerucutkan bibrnya ,sembari menarik kursi untuk mendekat kearah Hinata .

" Hinata **_– neechan _**pindah sekolah lagi , ya ? " tanya Hanabi

" Pindah lagi ? " Neji menatap Pamannya dengan raut muka penasaran .

Hiashi melirik Hanabi lalu bergantian menatap Neji .

" Hn , Ayah kira Hinata perlu suasana yang berbeda dari sekolahnya dulu . " balas Hiashi .

Dalam hati Hiashi menambahkan _'Dan kuharap Hinata mendapatkan kebahagiannya di sekolah barunya . ' _

" Aku selesai .Neji **_– niisan _**, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang ? " ucap Hinata sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan kain lap .

" Hn " balas Neji lalu segera bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobilnya .

" Neji **_– niisan , _**Hinata **_– neechan _**, aku belum selesai makan ! Jangan tinggalkan aku ! " Hanabi berteriak memanggil kedua kakaknya , tetapi yang dipanggil tidak menoleh sedikitpun karna jarak yang terlalu jauh .

" Hanabi ,makanlah dulu sarapanmu Biar Tou **_– san _**yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah . "

" Baiklah Tou **_–san _**"

Dalah hati , Hanabi menggerutu "_ Andai saja aku tidak kesiangan bangun pasti aku bisa berangkat bareng mereka . ' _

**********************************-FS-***************************************

**KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL **

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas saat mobil Neji memasuki halaman sekolah baru Hinata .

Siswa siswi yang berkeliaran di sekitar halaman sekolah Konoha , mengalihkan perhatiannya ke mobil yang baru saja masuk dan terparkir rapi di parkiran .

Pintu mobil sedan berwaran putih itu terbuka , menampakkan seorang laki -laki yang tampan .

**_' Dia tampan sekali ! sudah punya pacar belum ya ? '_**

**_' Kyaa ,dia tampan , apa dia murid baru ? '_**

**_' Dia keren , kaya , sexy . Perefect banget sama idaman ku ! '_**

Seketika suasana yang hening itu mendadak rame , hampir semua siswi disana berteriak histeris , memuji betapa tampannya wajah laki – laki itu . Sedangakan para siswa menatap iri terhadap laki – laki itu .

Pintu yang berada di sisi kiri itu mulai terbuka , menampakkan seorang siswi yang memakai seragam sekolah Konoha International High School .

Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna indigo itu digerai , wajahnya yang putih tanpa olesan make up apapun menambah kesan cantik dalam dirinya . Baju sekolah berwarna putih dan berlengan pendek yang dipakainya membalut indah tubuhnya , rok bewarna abu – abu yang panjangnya hanya sampai di dengkul itu terlihat serasi dengan bajunya . Dia juga memakai sepatu bertali dengan kaos kaki diatas mata kaki .

Siswa siswa yang berada di sana memandanginya tanpa kedip , bahkan siswi siswi juga ada yang mentapnya dengan kagum .

Laki - laki itu menatap siswa siswi yang bengong melihat nya , lalu menghampiri salah satu dari mereka .

" Maaf mengganggu , dimana ruang Kepala Sekolah ? '' tanya Neji .

Siswi yang ditanyai itu terbengong , tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa laki – laki yang tampan ini bakal menanyainya .

" Eh , ? D-dari sini nanti lurus terus lalu belok kiri nanti ada pertigaan belok kanan , n-nah di situ tempatnya . '' jawab siswi itu dengan gugup .

'' Hn , arigato Mugae **_- san _**" balas Neji sembari berlari menuju tempat Hinata berada

**_' Mengapa dia tau namaku ? Ah , itu tak penting yang penting dia mengajakku berbicara ! Kyaaa , senangnya .!' _**dalam hatinya Mugae sangat senang , lalu dia menatap kepergian Neji dengan senyum – senyum sendiri .

" Ayo , Hinata ! " ajak Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata .

Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan Neji tapi itu tak bertahan lama , wajah datarnya dia tampakkan lagi .

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah dan berbicara seperlunya , akhirnya Neji dan Hinata meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah .

'' Nah , Hinata kelas yang akan kau tempati adalah kelas XI-A . Mau ku antar ? '' tawar Neji .

'' Tidak usah Neji **_– niisan _**. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sekolah .'' balas Hinata .

'' Baiklah , jaga perilakumu ya . Kalau ada yang mengganggumu bilang saja padaku . " sifat sister complex Neji muncul , dia begitu menyayangi Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri .

" Ha'i . Jaa Neji **_– niisan _**! '' ucap Hinata sembari meninggalkan Neji .

'' Jaa ''

**XI-A **

Di pintu itu tertempel papan kelas yang menunjukkan kelas itu adalah kelas XI-A , Hinata segera mengetuk pintu itu .

**Tok tok tok **

'' Masuk ! " balas seseorang yang berada di dalam .

" Permisi , sensei ! Saya murid baru di sini . "

" Oh , murid baru . Perkenalkan dirimu di depan ! "

Hinata menurutinya . Lalu dia berdiri di depan kelas , berpasang – pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran . Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu menatap lurus ke depan .

" Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu . Yoroshiku minna ! " dengan suara lantang Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya , tampang datarnya tetap dia pertahankan seperti taka da niat untuk mengubah ekspresinya itu .

" Baiklah Hyuuga **_– san _** , silahkan duduk di sebelah Saara **_– san . _**Saara **_– san _**angkat tanganmu ! " perintah guru yang bernama Kurenai Yuuhi itu .

Lalu Hinata segera menghampiri dimana Saara **_– san _** berada dan segera duduk untuk mendengarkan pelajaran dari guru killer itu .

Diam – diam ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi Hinata , tetapi Hinata tak menyadarinya .

**Sementara di tempat lain **

' Segera laksankan rencana , kau harus berhasil membunuhya kali ini ! Jangan sampai gagal lagi ! ' ucap seseorang yang berada di seberang .

Orang misterius yang diajak bicara tadi hanya menatap kosong ke depan lalu bibirnya sedikit menaik membentuk seringai .

**_' Ya, aku akan membunuhmu ! Membunuhmu ! '_**

*************************************-FS-************************************

#################################TBC###############################

Ancur ya ceritanya T_T saya emang masih newbie , blm terbiasa nulis .. TT_TT gomen ne ..

Gomen buat typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana – mana .

Apa ceritanya gak menarik ? Engga jelas ? Atau ancur banget ?

Adakah yang sudah menebaik siapa orang misterius itu dan jalan cerita dalam fic ini ?

Maaf banget kalau chapter ini ceritanya pendek banget T_T Mikasa lagi disibukkin sama Ujian di sekolah #curcol . Tapi insyallah buat chapter selanjutnya bakal aku panjangin kok !

Buat Romance mungkin belum ada di chapter awal , tapi mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada ^^ .

Aa .. adakah yang mau fic ini dilanjutkan? Mohon kritikan, saran , atau apapun dari para pembaca dan senpai , flame juga nerima kok ..^^ Thanks for reading ~

**REVIEW KALIAN SEMANGATKU !**

**RnR please?**

**_Balasan untuk review(s) : _**

**Yukori Kazaqi : Arigato senpai ! Senpai juga buat fic ya? Kapan - kapan mikasa bakal baca fic dan review fic senpai juga deh :) !**

**aindri961 : Nih , udah dilanjut , baca lagi ya hehe .**

**fde : makasih buat sarannya ! Review lagi ya !**

**Guest : Nih , udah lanjut ! Thanks for review ^^!**

**icchi : Arigato ! Nih udh lanjut ! tetep review fic ini ya :D #maksa**

**yuki41 : nih , udah lanjut . baca dan review lagi ya :D !**

**akusan : nih , udah lanjut ! thanks for review :D !**


End file.
